CD/DVD Cover and Booklet Scans
About This page is a gallery of scans from the booklets of CD's and DVD's. |fontcolor=white}} MAJILOVE2000CD.jpg MAJILOVE2000CD2.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD3.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD4.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD5.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD6.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD7.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD8.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD9.JPG MAJILOVE2000CD10.JPG| Sticker Cover and Booklet scans from Anime MP3 |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG1000-O.jpg IDOLSONG1000-O2.jpg IDOLSONG1000-O3.jpg IDOLSONG1000-O4.jpg IDOLSONG1000-O5.jpg IDOLSONG1000-O6.jpg IDOLSONG1000-O7.jpg| Idol Profile Card (front) IDOLSONG1000-O8.jpg| Idol Profile Card (back) Cover and Booklet scans shared by Still Waters Run Deep |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG1000-M.jpg IDOLSONG1000-M2.jpg IDOLSONG1000-M3.jpg IDOLSONG1000-M4.jpg IDOLSONG1000-M5.jpg IDOLSONG1000-M6.jpg IDOLSONG1000-M7.jpg IDOLSONG1000-M8.jpg| Idol Profile Card (front) IDOLSONG1000-M9.jpg| Idol Profile Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG1000-R.jpg IDOLSONG1000-R2.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-R3.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-R4.jpeg Cover and Booklet scans shared by Berselium |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG1000-S.jpg IDOLSONG1000-S2.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-S3.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-S4.jpeg |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG1000-N.jpg IDOLSONG1000-N2.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-N3.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-N5.jpeg| Idol Profile Card (front) IDOLSONG1000-N4.jpeg| Idol Profile Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG1000-T.jpg IDOLSONG1000-T2.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-T3.jpeg IDOLSONG1000-T4.jpeg| Idol Profile Card (front) IDOLSONG1000-T5.jpeg| Idol Profile Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG1000-C.jpg IDOLSONG1000-C2.jpg IDOLSONG1000-C3.jpg IDOLSONG1000-C4.jpg IDOLSONG1000-C5.jpg| Idol Profile Card (front) IDOLSONG1000-C6.jpg| Idol Profile Card (back) IDOL2000-01.jpg Cover and Idol Card (front) scan from Uta no prince sama →Starish & Quartet Night← |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG2000-S.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S02.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S03.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S04.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S05.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S06.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S07.jpg IDOLSONG2000-S08.jpg| Idol Card (front) IDOLSONG2000-S09.jpg| Idol Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG2000-M.jpg IDOLSONG2000-M02.jpg IDOLSONG2000-M03.jpg IDOLSONG2000-M04.jpg IDOLSONG2000-M05.jpg IDOLSONG2000-M06.jpg IDOLSONG2000-M07.jpg IDOL2000BK-02.jpg| Idol Card (front) IDOLSONG2000-M08.jpg| Idol Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG2000-O.jpg IDOLSONG2000-O02.jpg IDOLSONG2000-O03.jpg IDOLSONG2000-O04.jpg IDOLSONG2000-O05.jpg IDOLSONG2000-O06.jpg| Idol Card (front) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG2000-R.jpg IDOL2000BK-03.jpg| Idol Card (front) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG2000-N.jpg IDOLSONG2000-N02.jpg IDOLSONG2000-N03.jpg IDOLSONG2000-N04.jpg IDOLSONG2000-N05.jpg IDOLSONG2000-N06.jpg| Idol Card (front) IDOLSONG2000-N07.jpg| Idol Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG2000-C.jpg IDOLSONG2000-C02.jpg IDOLSONG2000-C03.jpg IDOLSONG2000-C04.jpg IDOLSONG2000-C05.jpg IDOLSONG2000-C06.jpg| Idol Card (front) IDOLSONG2000-C07.jpg| Idol Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} IDOLSONG2000-T.jpg IDOLSONG2000-T02.jpg IDOLSONG2000-T03.jpg IDOLSONG2000-T04.jpg IDOLSONG2000-T05.jpg IDOLSONG2000-T06.jpg| Idol Card (front) IDOLSONG2000-T07.jpg| Idol Card (back) IDOLSONG-RA.jpg IDOLSONG-RA02.jpeg IDOLSONG-RA03.jpeg IDOLSONG-RC.jpg IDOLSONG-RC02.jpg IDOLSONG-RC03.jpg IDOLSONG-RC05.jpg IDOLSONG-RC04.jpg IDOLSONG-RC06.jpg IDOLSONG-RC07.jpg |fontcolor=white}} HAPPYLOVESONG-MR.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-MR02.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-MR03.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-MR04.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-MR05.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-MR06.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-MR07.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-MR08.jpg |fontcolor=white}} HAPPYLOVESONG-NS.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-NS03.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-NS02.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-NS04.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-NS05.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-NS06.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-NS07.jpg HAPPYLOVESONG-NS08.jpg |fontcolor=white}} DUETDRAMA-NS.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS02.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS04.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS05.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS03.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS08.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS07.jpg DUETDRAMA-NS06.jpg |fontcolor=white}} DUETDRAMA-MR.jpg DUETDRAMA-MR02.jpg DUETDRAMA-MR03.jpg DUETDRAMA-MR04.jpg DUETDRAMA-MR05.jpg DUETDRAMA-MR06.jpg DUETDRAMA-MR07.jpg DUETDRAMA-MR08.jpg |fontcolor=white}} DUETCD-RRAC.jpg DUETCD-RRAC02.jpg DUETCD-RRAC03.png DUETCD-RRAC04.png DUETCD-RRAC05.png DUETCD-RRAC06.png DUETCD-RRAC07.png |fontcolor=white}} UNITDRAMA-CC.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC02.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC03.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC04.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC05.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC06.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC07.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC08.jpg UNITDRAMA-CC09.jpg| Idol Card (front) UNITDRAMA-CC10.jpg| Idol Card (back) |fontcolor=white}} SHUFFLEUNIT-RC.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-RC02.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-RC03.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-RC04.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-RC05.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-RC06.jpg |fontcolor=white}} SHUFFLEUNIT-CR.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-CR02.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-CR03.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-CR04.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-CR05.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-CR06.jpg |fontcolor=white}} SHUFFLEUNIT-NT.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-NT02.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-NT03.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-NT04.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-NT05.jpg SHUFFLEUNIT-NT06.jpg All Star}} |fontcolor=white}} SHININGALLSTAR.jpg SHININGALLSTAR02.jpg SHININGALLSTAR03.jpg SHININGALLSTAR04.jpg SHININGALLSTAR05.jpg SHININGALLSTAR06.jpg SHININGALLSTAR07.jpg SHININGALLSTAR08.jpg SHININGALLSTAR09.jpg |fontcolor=white}} AADISC.jpg AADISC02.jpg AADISC03.jpg AADISC04.jpg AADISC05.jpg AADISC06.jpg AADISC07.jpg AADISC08.jpg |fontcolor=white}} SSDISC.jpg SSDISC02.jpg SSDISC03.jpg SSDISC04.jpg SSDISC05.jpg SSDISC06.jpg SSDISC07.jpg SSDISC08.jpg |fontcolor=white}} SOUNDTRACK-SNPS.jpg SOUNDTRACK-SNPS02.jpg SOUNDTRACK-SNPS03.jpg SOUNDTRACK-SNPS04.jpg SOUNDTRACK-SNPS05.jpg SOUNDTRACK-SNPS06.jpg SOUNDTRACK-SNPS07.jpg |fontcolor=white}} MUSIC2 CDCOVER.jpg MUSIC2 SOUNDDISC.jpg MUSIC2 MUSICDISC.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 01.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 02.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 03.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 04.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 05.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 06.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 07.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 08.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 09.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 10.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 11.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 12.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 13.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 14.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 15.jpg MUSIC2 BOOKLET 16.jpg |fontcolor=white}} 2000BONUS_CD1.jpg ML2000DVD1A.jpg ML2000DVD1B.jpg ML2000DVD1C.jpg ML2000DVD1D.jpg ML2000DVD1E.jpg| 4-koma Special Cover and Booklet scanned by Uta no prince sama →Starish & Quartet Night← |fontcolor=white}} ML2000DVD_2.jpg ML2000DVD2A.jpg ML2000DVD2B.jpg ML2000DVD2C.jpg ML2000DVD2D.jpg| 4-koma Special |fontcolor=white}} ML2000DVD_3.jpg ML2000DVD3A.jpg ML2000DVD3B.jpg ML2000DVD3C.jpg ML2000DVD3D.jpg ML2000DVD3E.jpg| 4-koma Special |fontcolor=white}} ML2000DVD_4.jpg ML2000DVD4A.jpg ML2000DVD4B.jpg ML2000DVD4C.jpg| 4-koma Special |fontcolor=white}} ML2000DVD7A.jpg ML2000DVD7B.jpg ML2000DVD7C.jpg ML2000DVD7D.jpg ML2000DVD7E.jpg ML2000DVD7F.jpg ML2000DVD7G.jpg ML2000DVD7H.jpg STTMM01.jpg STTMM02.jpg STTMM03.jpg STTMM04.jpg STTMM05.jpg STTMM06.jpg STTMM07.jpg STTMM08.jpg MUSIC 2}} |fontcolor=white}} MUSIC2BOX-01.jpg MUSIC2BOX-02.jpg MUSIC2BOX-03.jpg MUSIC2PSP-01.jpg MUSIC2PSP-02.jpg MUSIC2PSP-03.jpg MUSIC2PSP-04.jpg |fontcolor=white}} MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-01.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-02.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-03.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-04.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-05.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-06.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-07.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-08.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-09.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-10.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-11.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-12.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-13.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-14.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-15.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-16.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-17.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-18.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-19.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-20.jpg MAJILOVELIVE1000BROCHURE-21.jpg |fontcolor=white}} MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-01.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-02.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-03.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-04.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-05.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-06.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-07.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-08.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-09.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-10.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-11.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-12.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-13.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-14.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-15.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-16.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-17.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-18.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-19.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-20.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-21.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-22.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-23.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-24.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-25.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-26.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-27.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-28.jpg MAJILOVELIVE3RDSTAGEBROCHURE-29.jpg References Category:Images